


Loathing

by nozorin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Yandere, Yandere Izumi, this is self-indulgent sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozorin/pseuds/nozorin
Summary: I loathe him to a point I see red.To where I have to restrain myself in public.Oh, how I want to bash his face in.





	1. Loathing.

Hate is a very strong word. 

It is a word not much people choose to use, it’s blunt and to the point. 

The word ‘hate’ isn’t strong enough for me. 

Loathe. 

I absolutely loathe the thought of him; the very existence of him.

Who gave him a right to look at my love? To breathe the same air as him? No one did. He didn’t ask. He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve all of the attention he gets from my Kumakun. 

Why does he get his undivided attention? He never notices me unless I’m being mean to him. It pains me, having to be hurtful to my love for his attention. 

But, even then, I’m nicer to him than anyone. Always leaving things in his locker, putting presents on his desk. 

I watch out for him. Anytime someone gives him a hard time, they wind up terrified. Not of Kuma. But of me. They know not to harm what is mine. Because I’m always with him. They will never catch him alone. 

So that is why I’m going to kill Mao.


	2. Courts.

What? Did you think I was going to be nice about it? You’re fucking delusional. You should have guessed I was going to kill him. After all, he is taking what is mine.

Mao thinks I’m his friend, which I think is funny considering the amount of insults I throw at him, on top of purposely going out of my way to make sure he gets hurt. Or his day is ruined. Either way is fine by me.

So I decided to go to one of his basketball practices. I overheard him tell Kuma he practices alone, usually. Which is good for me.

“Sena-Senpai!! I’m glad you made it!” Small cries from the boy rang out, catching my attention. I scoffed, looking back at him. “You’re lucky I’m even here. I’m very busy, you know.”

“Ah... I know..” He sighed softly, dribbling the ball. 

I sat down on one of the park benches, carefully looking around. If I were to commit a murder, would I really do it in public? No. I’m not even prepared. 

See, if you were to kill someone, you would have to throw off the police. Gloves, makeup, wigs, different sized shoes. The police can’t track it to you.

I sighed, walking over to a basketball Mao brought just in case his died, or whatever. 

“Hey, can I join you?” I said almost demanding, startling the boy.

“Ah- Yes..” He squeaked, dropping the basketball.

I threw some test shots, pretending to be awful at the sport. Which is wrong, because I’m great at everything. 

Mao giggled, smiling up at me. “It’s okay, Sena-senpai. Everyone can get better with practice!”

How cute. 

“Yeah, thanks.” I scoff.

He squeaked, laying off a bit. 

 

I walked to the end of the court, making sure I was a distance away from Mao. “I’m gonna shoot it from here,” I started, a smirk on my face. “And If I make the basket, you owe me some sweets.”

Mao smiled, giggling. “Whatever you say, Izumi.” He was doubting me. 

I dribbled the ball, looking at the boy’s head. I sighed, playing dumb. “I might not get it, but at least I tried.”

I straightened my glasses, aiming. I threw the ball, hard and fast, at the back of Mao’s head.

“Whoops.”

He fell to the ground, knocked out. I pretended to care, and faked a freak out. 

Very carefully, I picked him up, starting to walk to his house. “Oh no- Mao-Kun- I’m so sorry- I-“

He was dumb as hell. I’ve been to Mao’s before, he has a basement. That’s exactly where I need to be. Exactly where I can keep him away. 

I quickly stole his phone, unlocking it. Who doesn’t have a password on their phone? This dumbass. I pulled up the contact for Ritsu, purring. 

“Pay attention to Izumi. He loves you.” Send. 

Now, we wait.


	3. Burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mao dies.

His basement was huge. I’m glad. I tied him to the walls, propping him to look up at me.

Adrenaline was surging through me. I was so excited. So happy. Kuma was finally going to be mine!!

I found a baseball bat, swinging it a few times. Letting out small giggles, I pulled up a chair and waited for Mao to wake up. 

Wouldn’t it be easier killing him now? Well, I suppose so. But, I want to make sure the last things he hears is my voice. I want him to feel the pain he’s caused me ever since I first laid eyes on Ritsu. 

After a few hours, he woke up, looking dazed and confused. “Wh.. What...”

“Mao.” I snapped, looking down at him. 

He jumped, eyes widening. He stared up at me, panic settling in. I watched him tug and pull at the ropes, laughing as I did so. He was so small. So pathetic. 

Tears starting to prick his eyes, he stuttered. “Wh- What are you doing... Izumi..”

“Aww... Baby’s first words..” I smirked, taunting him. My Excitement is growing by the minute!

Getting up from the chair, I rested the baseball bat on my shoulder. “Mao, you should have seen this coming, like, seriously. You took what is mine. You know how much I love Ritsu. And I can’t let you have him.”

I laughed, and he looked at me in pure horror. Like he couldn’t believe what was happening to him. “Your parents are out of town for the next month, yes? Good! That’s all I need!”

“You’re so sick, Izumi,” Mao croaked out, bursting into sobs. “Ritsu will never love you. Not after this... What will you do when he finds out?” He looked away, fear trembling throughout his body. 

I scoffed. “You’re dumb as a fucking brick. He won’t say anything. I’ll make sure he won’t. Or else I’d have to kill him too. And myself. We could be our own Romeo and Juliet!” 

I gasped, clutching onto the bat. I was starting to shake from pure joy. Seeing the fear in his eyes and hearing the desperateness in his voice made me weak. Made me strong.

“I’m so excited, I can’t hold it in any longer!” I giggled, raising my weapon. 

“Bye-bye!!”

The last thing he would ever see is me swinging my bat onto his thick skull. The last thing he would ever hear is my voice; my laughter. 

Blood gushed from underneath the bat, the cracking of bones being heard throughout the room. He immediately went limp, breathing faint.

I smiled wide, hitting him yet again. It was a pleasant sound, hearing wood against bone. Hearing the blood.

I absolutely lost it. 

Over and over, I smacked him with the bat, beating him to a pulp. All my pent up anger and jealousy leaving my body, soaking my clothes and the walls with blood. Laughter echoed off the walls, leaving me with ecstasy. 

Soon after, I began to clean up the floor. I mopped up his blood, humming a song to myself. I was glad his parents were going to be gone for awhile.

I carefully laid out a sheet on the floor, placing his body upon it. There was a furnace, and I happily turned it on. 

There was a power saw in the cabinet, and I picked it up with joy. 

One by one I cut off his limbs, blood splashing on me. Cutting bone was harder than bashing his head in. 

The grinding from the metal on bone was my favourite sound, and it made me giggle. I cut his body into pieces, rolling it up in the sheet of plastic like a sushi roll. 

I purred, throwing parts of his limb into the furnace. I had to go slowly, or else it would be too much to handle. The smell of burning flesh absorbed the room, and I giggled to myself. “Mine...”

It took maybe three days to burn up his whole body. I collected the ashes in a vase, setting it aside. I had to clean up myself, and the basement yet again.

Tomorrow I decided I’m going to finish it off.


	4. Infatuation.

It was sunny today, and I quite liked it. It was absolutely perfect for my plans. 

Putting on a hat, I stepped out in the backyard of Mao’s house. It was pretty, but needed renovations. 

Throughout the backyard, I planted trees, flowers, and fruits. Gardening was very serene, especially when laced with the ashes of a corpse. It helps the plants grow big, and strong. 

I planted until I ran out of ashes, purring. I made his backyard absolutely beautiful. I do hope his parents enjoy it. 

I squeaked, hearing a buzz from my pocket. It cane from Mao’s phone. I looked at the message, and it was from the love of my life. 

“what...? mao?? whats going on?? text me back... its been days..” 

I frowned, typing away. I didnt want to made my Kuma sad. 

“I’m okay, sorry. Ran out of data. I’m at Izumi’s. Come over.”

Sending the text, I changed out of my gardening clothes to put on something fresh. I had to take a bus to my house, since I wasn’t about to walk miles. Upon arriving my house, I laid on the couch, waiting for my lover to return. 

Not long after that, panicked knocks were upon my door. “Izumi-?”

A smile crept upon my face, as I scrambled to open the door. Looking at Ritsu, my cheeks grew red. “Kumakun.. You’re here...” I giggled, hugging him. 

“S-Secchan-“ He stuttered, hugging me back, confused. “Is Mao here..?”

My heart broke. Immediately letting go of the hug, I pulled him inside, shutting and locking the front door. “No.”

“What do you mean..?”  
“He’s not here, Ritsu.”  
“I-“

I never call him Ritsu. Only Kumakun. And he knows it, too. He knows he made me angry. The thought of him not even coming for me made my blood boil. 

“I killed him! He’s dead! I made him into a lovely garden, Ritsu! For you! For us! He got in the way of our love, and I had to do something!” I laughed, clutching onto his arm. 

“He was in my way! Can’t you see I love you? More than he ever will. I’m always leaving you presents, baking you sweets. Keeping everyone who hurts you away. You’re mine, Kuma.”

I was crying. It all hurt too much. My infatuation for him caused me pain, it hurt too much to love him. 

Grasping onto him, I crawled on top of him in a ball. I broke down in his arms, sobbing into his chest. What the fuck is wrong with me? How could he love me? I killed his best friend without feeling bad. All for him. 

Choking on my tears, I soon drifted off into rest, gripping onto his sweater. 

“I...” Tears trailed down his cheeks, sniffling softly. Ritsu knew his fate. And he knew not to test God. 

“I love you too, Secchan..”


End file.
